poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
Journey to the Center of the Earth Island
Walkthrough Part 1 (Discovering the Meaning) You will spawn in a guys house. The man (Mr Lindenbrock)will say he discovered a note that is in a weird language. He gives it to you. He then asks you to create a sentence. Then a boy will come in, the man asks you to do the project with the boy (Axel).First read the sentence, it is all weird and mysterious. Go in the reading room and grab the book on the desk it is called ICELANDIC LANGUAGE. Open the book and it will give you all the symbols for letters in Icelandic. After a bit of comparing you should figure it out. The note says (in english) GO TO THE CENTER OF THE EARTH. Go back to the man's room and you will see him there sleeping. You wake him up and tell him what the note says. He will be really happy. Then he will respond, where is the center of the earth located. Go in the reading room and there should be a book on top of the shelf that is called EARTH'S CREATIONS. Open it and go to the THEORY SECTION. There should be a part that says where the center of the earth is located. It says it is in SNEYFALLS ICELAND. Go tell the man and he will say THANKS, NOW GO GET SOME TICKETS SO WE CAN GO. He will give you some money. Go in the garage and drive in the car You will drive the car to the train station. You ask for 3 tickets. He asks for the money. Once you pay him. You will get the island medallion. Part 2 (On the Trip) You will spawn on the train. You are going to Sneyfalls. Then the train will suddenly stop. Ask the conductor why, he says that it hit a dead end. Go out of the train. You will see that some of the tracks are broken. Go in the woods, and you will see 3 pieces of wood. Get 1 and put it on the track, repeat this until he train is ready to go. The train will continue it's path. You will arrive at a boat dock. Go to Lindenbrock and ask for money Go to the captain of the ship and ask for 3 tickets. When you buy them you will set on your 2nd path of the journey. On the boat trip the boat will hit and iceberg. But luckily it carves a good hole and it stays there, not sinking at all. Go to the captain's room and us the radio. Go into the ball room and you will see batteries. Put the in and go outside. Contact on the radio on the iceberg. 1 day later 10 helicopters will come to the rescue. They save everybody including you. Tell the pilot to go to Sneyfalls. He will take you there. You will land in a little village. You can even see the mountain. Now you must go to the Horse Rental Store. Buy a horse with the guys money. Mount on the horse. If you continue to go right you will see a giant fence, that your horse can't jump over. You can climb over it. Continue to your right and you will see a giant stone. You will then see a jeep crash into a tree. The guy will run out. Take out the wheels of the truck. Then grab a bucket. Put the stone on the wheels with the help of your friends. Then use your bucket and smash it in the tree. Maple syrup will start to come out. Put some in your bucket. Put a bit on each wheel. Then grab a stick. You practically just made a car. Use the stick and start to peddle to the fence. Then break the fence. Mount on the horse and continue your journey. You will then reach another village. And the mayor will come up to you and ask you why you are here. Tell him that you want to climb Sneyfalls. He will the say wow and give a guide to you. The a old man and woman and they ask you if you want to stay overnight at their house. You will then resume the game to find yourself eating a lovely dinner, then going to bed. Your guide will tell you we must go now. Get on the horse and continue to your right. Now the mountain is only a couple of yards away. Avoid falling rocks and once you re close to the mountain start to climb. You will earn the medallion. Part 3 (Into the Cave)